Talk:Sack of Winterfell
I was hesitant to add this page just yet, because I don't think the TV episode made it explicitly clear what happened in the books. Should we have this just yet?--The Dragon Demands 17:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The article is fine as it stands. The sack has happened in the show but the details remain ambiguous. The article as written reflects that well at the moment.--Opark 77 18:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Essentially every major recap review I've seen of the episode, while positive, stated that they found the end of the Winterfell story confusing, and had to *look up online* to see what exactly happened. To this end, maybe we should just throw caution to the wind and flat out explain it.--The Dragon Demands 18:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) No, we are a wiki about the TV show. The TV show is ambiguous to this point so we need to be the same. If readers are confused by the scene and read our article that clearly states that is ambiguous to this point then they may find that reassuring. If they do not and want it explained further we have a link to A Wiki of Ice and Fire where they can get that information having been appropriately informed that it involves spoilers.--Opark 77 18:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Civilian casualties Did the books or TV series ever state or imply that the civilian population was "apparently put to the sword"? Certainly a great many died in the chaos of the sack. But systematically put to the sword? From what I saw, the civilian population simply fled as refugees during the chaos of the sack.--The Dragon Demands 21:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :There are corpses on the floor of the courtyard in the episode, but that does not mean they were all systematically killed. I think the circumstances in the book are specific but we should avoid discussing them until the details are more clear in the show.--Opark 77 21:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case we should say "killed or fled", etc. not "the entire population put to the sword".--The Dragon Demands 23:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) How about killed, captured or fled, leaving more ambiguity?--Opark 77 04:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I've kind of washed my hands of this article at the moment, really. There's no easy way around this....IDEA: I wonder what all of the "New Viewer Recaps" linked off WinterIsComing.net have to say, about what TV-first reviewers thought happened...--The Dragon Demands 05:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :There are a variety of interpretations I have read, Sepinwall thought the Ironborn did it, their in house reviewer was unsure IIRC, I have heard theories that Yara did it(!), that the Northmen did it, that an unknown party did it, perhaps Lannisters and that it was the Freys. The show is ambiguous, therefore the article is ambiguous. We could add a critical response section and collate opinions from non-reader reviewers if we wanted but I am not willing to devote time to that at present and feel that if we start featuring critical response then we should be doing so on a per season basis first, then increasing specificity over time. This is something we should do in my opinion, but is beyond my current available time resources.--Opark 77 12:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Who burns Winterfell and why? I can't understand the point of burning Winterfell. If Theon's men held it, but it was surrounded by Bolton Northerners, who would've burned it down? What purpose did that accomplish? If Theon's men burned it, then how did they escape? Did Bolton's troops let them simply walk away as it was ablaze? Did Bolton have no problem at all that his king's home was burning down? And anyways... what were they trying to burn? What did that accomplish? 18:28, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :We can't answer this without spoilers and we've stated this before individually: in short, the TV show created a cliffhanger where there was none in the books. In the books, it was obvious who burned Winterfell. Because it isn't really supposed to be a "secret", the TV show put us in an odd position. You might as well ask us "who killed Jon Arryn"? or "who is Jon Snow's mother"? We cannot tell you, but Season 3 is almost upon us.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC)